


Unrequited

by orphan_account



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabbles surrounding Anton and the two front men of the Light and the Dark. This may as well be called There's something about Anton. (All love here is unrequited)





	1. Geser

 

 

 

More often than naught Anton ends up on his desk. Never in a good way either. Geser is a tidy man, usually. He keeps his desk clean and in order.

That alone should tell you how important it is to him that he'll let Anton be strewn across it any number of days a week. He would do it for any one of his people really. It just feels different with Anton. As if everytime he tidy's up after, he's re-creating his own personal universe on his desk, complete with interjecting pieces of Anton. When Geser picks up after healing someone else if only feels like cleaning.

Usually after the adrenaline rush is over and Anton is safe once again the guilt comes. It only comes when it's Anton. It's a sad, slow sort of feeling. Heavy and crushing all at once. Accusing.

The guilt is for something too awful for Geser to ever admit to. If he ever did though, he's sure he would only be laughed at. Nobody would understand. Except maybe for Anton.

Only Anton makes Geser feel like a vampire. Blood thirsty, relishing the complete control he has over Anton in that moment, relishing Anton's vulnerability. Always feeling as if a small nudge will send him over the edge and he'll hurt Anton in a way he can never hope to make better. All that blood and Anton's eyes. It won't leave Geser alone. It makes him feel something like hunger and something like regret.

Then again, everything about Anton always seems to be painful. Having Anton on his hands requires more consideration than the average case.

Anton on his hands.

Geser can hear a bark of laughter and knows it must be his own. Anton on his _hands_. Because there's sticky blood and mucus all over Geser's hands after a healing and it makes Geser want to demand that Anton be more careful.

Anton needs to learn to take better care of himself. Geser wouldn't dare try to protect him. Geser would never take that chance. He's keeping Anton's options open for him.

Just in case Zavulon wins this round.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Zavulon

 

 

 

It was no doubt that first meeting with the amulet that did it, in retrospect. The meeting that damned him as low as his grim-faced counterpart. Boris Ignatyevich was a fool if he thought no one knew.

Zavulon was in the business of knowing.

A newly made Other - relatively young and with a reputation that preceded him. Zavulon had expected him to be outrageously pretty. But then, he could admit Geser had strange tastes.

Strange tastes that Zavulon could not be aware he shared.

But oh - did he share them.

Anton wasn't pretty. But everything about him was pretty. From his openly honest expressions, his existential exhaustion and tortured disposition. His soft resignation, stalwart reluctance and ability to befriend even the very vampires he hunted.

It'd been a scandal.

A vampire - Gendry's boy - wanting to fuck his neighbor, a Light one. It'd been only relatively amusing when Geser had followed suite. Zavulon was not a sucker for a pretty face.

But the way Anton looked? Pressed against the wall, collared - fingers scrambling?

Zavulon was unprepared.

Woefully unprepared.

Anton didn't - _couldn't_ \- know. Anton didn't know about any of that. Didn't even suspect.

Zavulon had only Anton's continued obliviousness and Kostya's seething rage paired with steely self control to thank for the slow movement on that front.

Geser would never make a move, that much was obvious.

Zavulon, should he try, would be immediately rebuffed.

He's ashamed to say - it doesn't stop him from trying on the peripheral, even if there isn't a hope of it.

He finds himself all over the man. In his house, on the roof. Every time he sees Anton he seems to come away from it liking him better.

He can only hide it as well as Geser can. Which is to say, not much. 

They begin to call Anton _Zavulon's favorite_ behind his back.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
